La sociedad Continuacion
by Blanco555
Summary: Trixie y Danna tienen que entregar un proyecto que trae de la sociedad de clase alta, demostrar como son esas personas, como son con la gente de su misma sociedad y con que no lo es, la sorpresa de ellas es que son de esa sociedad y no esperaban tanta hipocresía y ignorancia. Pero paso día tras día todo se va volviendo un sueño...o una pesadilla. -La sociedad
1. Chapter 1

**PDV De Trixie**

 **Danna me agarro de la mano y salio corriendo hasta que me tiro detrás de un arbusto y ella también se escondió, vimos pasar a Eli y su hermana y ella se levanto nos fuimos a la casa de ella y luego llame a mi madre para decirle que me quedaría con Danna , mi madre acepto y me dormí, al día siguiente eran las 7 de la mañana no había clases, desperté de golpe pensando que a esa hora tendría que ir a la casa de Eli, se me olvido la hora que era, oh no...me vestí y salí corriendo llegue.**

-No tenias que preocuparte por llegar tan temprano... Dijo Melissa

-Yo lo siento. Le respondí.

-No te disculpes por eso...pero ya que estas aquí, vamos a que te des una ducha.

 **Me dijo, me agarro de la mano y me llevo a su habitación, me dio un paño y me metió al baño salio y antes de irse me explico como bañarme yo solo hacía caras de sorpresa como si no entendiera nada.**

-Bueno, yo iré a buscar tu uniforme, y cuando te termines de bañar te mudas y te peino.

 **Yo asentí, me baño, ya esta era la segunda vez, en fin salí y cuando vi, ahí estaba el uniforme, era un vestido negro el largo llegaba hasta por unos centímetros debajo de mis rodillas tenia un estilo acolchado , me lo puse y salí del baño, ella me sentó enfrente de un espejo y empezó a peinarme, me izo una trensa de diadema y lo demás me lo amarro en un moño también que tenia trensa.**

-Tienes el cabello, muy grueso y largo, es tan lindo.

 **Yo sonríe ante el comentario, luego me pare, ella se me quedo viendo unos segundos.**

-¿Ocurre algo? Pregunte con un tono bajo

-No, nada es que te pareces mucho a la cantante llamada Samantha

-Sa...samantha?, no...no...nunca he escuchado de ella...

-Tranquila, esta bien...solo digo que son muy parecidas

 **Luego salimos ella me explico que es lo que tenía que hacer y lo hice me lo explico unas 5 veces, yo entendí bien, tenia que hacer algo con una laptop...y luego ir a la cocina a lavar los trastes.**

 **Aparecio una chica que yo conocía,en la cocina, solo que...yo lo le caigo muy bien.**

-Hola...¿De un castillo a una cocina? Que hiciste para terminar aquí...

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Siempre me odio, bueno no siempre porque ella tenia un estado económico; normal y yo porque era la niña millonaria de ahí, la escuela, a mi nunca me gusto presumir, pero un día la invite a mi casa eramos buenas amigas, apenas vio mi casa me empezó a tratarme mal, hasta hacerme llorar , yo trataba de que fuera mi amiga y un día junto con otras chicas empezaron a golpearme, yo no le decía a mi mamá porque no quería que la expulsaran apesar de ser así conmigo yo no le quitaría sus estudios si te expulsaban de ese lugar jamas te aceptarían en otro, y un día cuando salí, estaba en sexto grado, llegaron ella y otras chicas ella me empujo contra la pared y caí de el fuerte dolor, trate de levantarme y me golpeo otra chica en la cara y otra me levanto cuando apareció otra y me patio el estomago, hasta que escupí sangre, vi un carro estacionarse en frente mio y salio mi madre, me botaron y cuando iban a salir corriendo dos hombres agarraron a las 4 y no se lograron soltar, mi madre me ayudo a levantarme pero apenas si podía moverme de el dolor, me metí en el auto-móvil y desde ese día no las volví a ver, me llevo al hospital y cuando salí, mi mamá me había metido a otra escuela, privado y esta vez, si alguien me decía algo, ella los denunciaría.**

 **Fin de** _flashback_

 **tras pasados los años, ahora la veo...solo me hice para atrás botando unos platos, ah... Por suerte eran de plata y no se rompieron, los levante y al hacerlo ella estaba de nuevo enfrente mio, trate de alejarme pero me agarro con fuerza el brazo...había ido a clases de karate durante estos años y por eso no quería pelear con ella, si la lastimo no me lo perdonaría, aun no olvido que ella fue mi amiga una vez...me solté y ella agarro...un cuchillo...valla que estaba loca, las demás de la cocina, /cocineras, mecerás, ect/ no hacían nada, ella me lanzo el cuchillo yo tuve que dar una pirueta por la mesa, y quede frente la puerta en ese momento, me volie para salir alguien abrió la puerta y choque con el me hice para tras tropesandome el me agarro y quedamos muy cerca...podía sentir sus respiración y nuestros labios estaban muy cerca, y esos ojos...nos fuimos acercando, yo no dejaba de ver esos ojos...azules...**

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	2. Cariño?

**PDV de Eli**

 **Entre a la cocina y en ese momento vi a la nueva empleada saltando en tipo de acrobacia en la mesa de los platos queda frente mio y se izo para atrás solo que tropezó, la agarre para que no se golpeara ella es muy linda en mi opinión yo me fui acercando a sus labios sin dejar de mirar esos ojos esmeralda, y cuando estaba por besarle llego mi madrastra abriendo la puerta de la cocina por la que yo había entrado golpeando y asiendo que botara a Trixie.**

-Lo lamento. Le dijo y la ayude a levantarse

-No...no te preocupes, yo debi tener mas cuidado y...gra..gracias

 **Note que Trixie voltio la mirada asía un chica que tenía un cuchillo y no exactamente la vi cortando carne y luego Trixie retrocedió un poco quedando cerca de mi, la chica agarro un cuchillo que ahora estaba clavado en la pared y siguió limpiando el piso que es lo que al parecer estaba asiendo en la cara de Trixie solo se notaba preocupación y tristeza y bajo la cabeza y suspiro.**

-Arggg, sabemos que eres basura pero tampoco te tienes que tirar al suelo, ponte a trabajar ahora, no te creas única por ser nueva. Le dijo Heliana de una manera muy agresiva, Trixie solo se limito a ir a la sección de lavaplatos y empezó a lavarlos.

 **Yo termine de ver y hacer lo que me había llevado a la cocina anteriormente salí y me quede leyendo unas horas después vi salir a Trixie de la cocina estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación de mi hermana yo la seguí ella entro y luego salio, pero no con su ropa, creo que mi hermana le regalo una ella salio y antes de irse le agradeció como 4 veces a mi hermana a lo ultimo salio de la mansión y yo la seguí quería saber donde vivía y si podría ayudarla, se veía calmada y agarro un camino un poco largo pero igual seguí hasta donde iba, esto es acoso? espero no...bueno solo quiero ver su casa, eso es malo? Tal vez...ahh, un chico la agarro del brazo con fuerza ella trato de soltarse pero el no la soltaba el le estaba diciendo algo pero yo no escuchaba y se puso a reír ella le dio una cacheta le dijo algo con una cara de enojada muy notable y salio corriendo el se tiro en el piso riendo y perdí de vista a Trixie, volví a mi casa y ahí estaba mi madrastra esperándome.**

-Hijo, a donde andabas tan tarde sabes que estaba muy preocupada por ti, acaso andabas vigilando a esa chica, que tienes con ella?

 **Me dijo y me abrazo yo volví a ver para adelante y ahí estaba mi papá**

-¿Una chica? hijo, al fin estas enamorado. Me dijo mi padre revolviendo mi cabello

-¿Q...que? N...no yo solo, no yo la estaba acompañando...si... a su casa. Le respondí la primera vez que hablaba nervioso

-Te escuchas tembloroso, tienes frió? quieres que te preparen algo? Me dijo Heliana

-No, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansado, iré a dormir...buenas Noches...

-Buenas noches, hijo. Me dijo mi padre Will

 **Fin de PDV de Eli**

 **La chica que anteriormente había intentado atacar a Trixie había escuchado eso y estaba molesta, tenia un cuchillo en la mano que clavo con fuerza en la mesa...**

-Ahhh, peli-rosa mentirosa, estúpida, siempre arruinas, todo y eres una crecida, ahora apareces para quitarme a mi Eli...argg la vas a pagar muy caro...les diré la verdad mañana penas llegues

 **Decía mientras hablaba sola.**

 **Continuara-**

 **Le dirá a todos que Trixie esta mintiendo? Le creerán? La descubrirán? Quien sera ese chico? Porque Trixie no mata a esa zorra? No lo se... No enserio, ¿alguien lo sabe? Mi hermana me dijo como escribirlo y no me quiere decir que continua y las ansias me matan aarggg me muero...**


	3. Me gusta? No

PDV De Trixie

Salí de la Mansión Shane, y me dirigí a mi casa, preferí irme caminando, y me tome con Omega, si es un chico que esta obsesionado conmigo, pero loco de remate, me agarro de la mano, y me dijo que cuando iba a ir a mi casa hacerme suya en mi cama, le di una cachetada y se uso a reír, le dije que era un imbécil y que era mejor que se buscara una vida, junto con un par de insultos, luego me fui corriendo, llegue a mi sociedad, me abrieron el portón y luego llegue a mi hogar me volvieron a abrir el portón pase por el jardín no me fije y una de los expendedores me mojaron, ah llegue a mi casa, Nana me abrió, a mi madre no le gusta tener empleadas pero ella trabaja en la casa porque necesitaba de la ayuda, y aun así mi mamá no la pone a hacer nada pero ella hace todo lo que pueda, limpiar, cocinar, mi mamá le da el dinero para su hija, la cual esta en kinder, ellas dos viven con nosotras, mi madre y yo, yo le digo nana, y a ella le gusta que le diga asi, pase, la salude y seguí caminando me iba a dirigir asía el segundo piso hasta que...

-¿ya no me saludaras hija? Me dijo mi madre.

-Ah *me asuste* mamá? no te había visto, te abrazaría pero estoy mojada. Le dije ella sonrío

-Ah, ya le traigo una manta señorita, Beatriz. Me dijo Nana y se fue

-N...no es nese...se fue. Iba a decirle que no era necesario y cuando voltee ya no estaba

-Bueno no te preocupes hija, a donde andabas?

-Y...yo...so...solo yo ammm... ah *al final me limite a solo decirle la verdad* estaba 'trabajando' ...

-Trabajando? Me pregunto.

-Bueno yo...

Le explique todo lo del proyecto, y lo que estaba actuando, literalmente todo, excepto lo de la chica que me ataco o me diría que me alejara o dejara de hacer eso.

-Ah hija no se que decirte, solo te cuidado, esta bien es un trabajo, pero no lo llevas un poco lejos?

-Mamá no lo sabrán, cuando termine todo solo me iré me despediré como si tuviera que irme a otro y solo diré adiós a E...E..Eli cof y Su hermana, no sera difícil. Le dije casi un poco quebrada mi voz

-Eli es el chico del que me hablaste verdad? Me dijo viéndome

-S...si. Le respondí

-Hummm, segura que sera fácil? Porqué parece que te...gusta

-¿q...que? N...no claro que no, el no me gusta, solo me cae bien es un buen chico si...como su hermana son buenas personas, el no me gusta claro sus ojos son lindos, y su cabello azul como el cielo y su rostro, el es tan...tan...tan...no se como describirlo, pero no...no no me gusta. mi mamá me veía con una cara de alegría de oreja a oreja.

-Awwwwww, mi pequeña esta enamorada.

Se levanto y me abrazo yo me quede con cara de '¿Que?'.

-N...no..no...mamá...no. Le respondí

-Jejeje, ahí preciosa, me recuerdas a mi cuando estaba enamorada de tu padre... ah que recuerdos. Me dijo mi madre suspirando

-Espera espera...enamorada? to? nooo..te equivocas, papá y tu bien me encanta esa historia ustedes eran muy lindos juntos yo y Eli, yo enamorada? de un chico tan lindo...jaja no...que locuras. Le dije

-Bueno ya hiciste tu trabajo del próximo mes? Me dijo mi madre

-Ahhh, no...como se me va a olvidar

-Te puedes inspirar en ese amor para hacer, el amor es la mejor inspiración de una chica y tu la tienes muy elevada úsala a tu favor, bueno linda iré a dormir, que sueñes con Ellay... me dijo retirándose asía su habitación

-Mamá, el Eli... Le dije

-Jajaja si el... Me dijo al escuchar lo que dije y yo reaccione

-Ah, no espera...*susurro* no me gusta...rayos como voy a olvidar la canción solo tengo un mes...ahí, me iré a dormir...ya es tarde.

Me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba Estrella y Nana, Nana se había dormido con la manta y Estrella la trataba de despertar.

-Hola Estrella. La salude

-Hola, señorita. me dijo asiendo una reverencia

-No hagas eso...en-cerio...ah bueno, y tampoco me hables con tanta formalidad, somos amigas, no? Le dije

-S...si Me respondió con timidez

-Llevas 3 años aquí, no seas tan tímida.

-Lo siento. Me dijo, despertamos a Nana y luego ellas se fueron a dormir yo me fui a mi cuarto me cambie me solté el pelo y me acosté.

Me quede viendo asía la ventana unos minutos.

-Puussss, no se porque mi madre dice que Eli me gusta.

Volví a ver para el techo

-Osea, si es lindo, diferente, educado, y sus ojos cabello y... ahhh no, no me gusta no...

Me dormí


End file.
